Centuries of Us
by RadientWings
Summary: Caroline and Klaus had known each other since their human days in the tenth century. So when Klaus became a vampire, he could not part from her... He turned her, instead. He would not let her go, not for an eternity. This is their life through the centuries. Klaroline. Short AU. One-shot.


**Hi everyone! This story came to me a while ago but I haven't had the guts to write it up until now. It's kind of like my theory on what a relationship between Klaus and Caroline could be like if she had been born in the 10****th**** century with him. And, as with any long-term relationship, it comes with its ups and its downs. **_**That's**_** what I'd like to think this is about.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Contrary to my own wishes, I do **_**not**_** own the Vampire Diaries.**

Centuries of Us

_Mystic Falls, 10__th__ Century_

She walked slowly, bending down every so often to pick a flower she particularly liked. She twirled the white lily in her fingers when suddenly a large, calloused hand covered her own. She jumped, surprised when she heard a deep, familiar chuckle from behind her. Caroline immediately turned around and smacked her best friend's chest.

"Honestly, Niklaus! Was that really necessary?" She exclaimed, hands going to her hips.

"Forgive me, love, I meant not to startle you." His smile was sweet and dimpled as the nineteen-year-old grinned down at his fourteen-year-old friend. Caroline simply sighed and rolled her eyes playfully.

"You are forgiven, you oaf." She teased, already walking ahead of him.

"I am no oaf!" Niklaus insisted, as he ran off to catch up with her.

"Your sister and I would disagree on that matter." Caroline stated, matter-of-factly.

"You and 'Bekah, always disagreeing with me." He muttered under his breath, with a slight shake of his head.

"We are simply more clever than you, Nik." She sighed, over-exaggeratedly. At this her friend turned to her with a raised eyebrow, looking at her incredulously.

"Yet you decided that 'twas a suitable idea to go picking flowers just as the sun was lowering? On the day of the full moon?" He placed a hand on her elbow and pulled her to a top, turning her around abruptly. "You know it is not safe!" He looked at her worriedly.

"Yes, I am aware…" Caroline paused, knowing she must have truly worried him for him to be showing so much emotion and so openly. "I'm sorry." She placed her hand over his and squeezed it for a brief moment before she let go and continued on their trek. She soon realized, Niklaus was not following her as she had thought, instead rooted to the spot, head down. She stopped again and once more held out a slender hand. "Nik?" She inquired. He glanced up at her and she sent him a gentle smile. "Let us go."

He returned her smile with one of his own and grabbed her hand, linking his fingers with hers. Caroline's grin widened and she began to pull her best friend behind her, the sun slowly setting behind them.

* * *

More than four years later, Niklaus had ended up ignoring his own warnings of the dangers of the full moon and, instead, ventured out into the woods with his youngest brother, Henrik. That same night, only one of the two had returned with a beating heart. It would not beat for long, however, as that same year brought about both Niklaus and Caroline's deaths.

The remaining Mikaelson children had been butchered by their own father, turning into the world's very first vampires and, in his state of heightened emotion, Niklaus killed the only other person outside of his family that was important to him. He killed Caroline only to turn her as well. He killed the best friend he was in love with because he could not lose her.

That did not mean it hadn't broken his dead heart when she awoke and looked at him in terror. She had tried to scramble away, horrified; after all, he had been the one to kill her. But then he explained. He explained about his father, the father Caroline knew was more hateful towards her friend than actually fatherly. He explained about what he was now, what she could be. He explained about the hidden affair, about his mother, about his real father. He told her the truth and only the truth, something he had not even been able to admit to his beloved sister.

And then he offered her blood, the key to immortality and an eternity by his side. That is, if she could find it in herself to forgive him for his sins.

Caroline did not need long to think, he did not have to request for her forgiveness for she had long given it to him.

She drank the blood, her insides reveling in at the taste. And, when she stood for the first time as a vampire, blood dripping down her chin, fangs out, he was there to hold her hand.

He would not let her go. Not for an eternity.

* * *

_Italy, 12__th__ Century_

"My love, what has happened?" Her voice came out worried as she stared at Klaus' blood covered clothes, his crazed eyes. It was not the first time he had been on a bit of… spree, nor would it be the last, she knew. It was, however, the first time he had looked so… lost.

"My love?" She tried when she saw he was not responding, sitting up from where she lay in their bed. They often kept two houses, one for just the two of them and another for both them and the family. Tonight was one of the rare nights that Caroline had been alone in their home, having gotten into a spat with Klaus just hours before; she could not stand his constant anger and paranoia at times, much as she loved him. Now though, all of her previous annoyances were gone and replaced with concern.

Caroline crawled to the edge of the bed until she was sat before him. With the utmost care, she placed a hand on his chest and peeked up into his eyes. She lay a gentle kiss to his cheek, trying to awaken him from his trance somehow. When he finally glanced down to her, Caroline could immediately see the tumult that lay there, hidden in the depths of his eyes.

"Klaus?" She referred to his preferred name, the one he had been using ever since his father had turned him into a monster. It was a good thing he had a monster such as her on his side as well. When he didn't say anything, Caroline felt her worry grow and tried again. "Klaus, what has happened? Klaus?" She paused. "Nik?"

This name caused an immediate reaction in the Original and he ripped himself away from her, anger swirling around him. He stalked away from her to the window across the room.

"Do not call me that." He hissed, his voice quiet. "Do call me that as of it will make me more pliable, _human_." His face twisted into a mask of disgust, the idea of being human had become repulsive to him. "You and her, you think I am so easily manipulated." He growled out. "I am not weak!" He bellowed, turning suddenly and blurring to her until he stood over her menacingly. In the candlelight, the blood looked almost black, like a shadow that would not let him go.

"Whom do you speak of N-Klaus?" Caroline corrected herself at the last moment, wary of his reaction. Although she knew Klaus loved her with all of his tattered heart, even she could never be sure of what he would do, _who_ he would harm. "Her…" She muttered, repeating his words. "Rebekah?"

"The little fool." She heard him hiss under his breath. Caroline shivered at the anger apparent in his voice, knowing it was not a thing to be trifled with. Her curiosity could not be helped, however.

"Please, Klaus, I beg of you, what has happened?" She asked, gathering her courage about her and gently touching one blood-covered hand and taking it into both of her own.

"Alexander and his so-called brothers attacked us." One of Caroline's hands suddenly flew to he mouth, shocked. "We were daggered with white oak ash in our sleep, and, had it not been for me, we would have been put down _permanently._ I had just awoken when they were coming for you..." His eyes blazed suddenly and his grip on her hand grew painful. "I took my vengeance on them."

"And Rebekah? Is all well with her?" The blonde vampire asked worriedly about her friend; she knew perfectly well of her relationship with the hunter. _She'll be devastated…_

"I should hope not." Klaus growled, ripping his hand from hers. "This was all my darling sister's doing, her love struck ways have put us all at risk… Does she not know that love cannot be so easily given?" His words worried Caroline; when they had been young, it had been _Nik_ who had been the stout believer in the power of love. At the time, Caroline thought he was somewhat of a fool, for the world they lived in was harsh, but, Nik, he was always a dreamer. He used to find to beauty in everything, in the smallest things in life. And now… Caroline wasn't sure what he found beauty in anymore…

It broke her heart to see how _little_ it all meant to him now…

Did _she_ mean so little to him too?

"But, surely, my love, you cannot believe that? You have, after all, given me your love." Caroline searched his eyes, disappointed to only find rage there. When he turned those burning blue orbs on her, she fought to stay strong and meet his gaze.

"Are you questioning me?" He asked lowly, much to her surprise.

"No, my love." She replied, almost hesitant. "I am simply wondering if perhaps you judge Rebekah too harshly; for you have also participated in such an action." She averted her eyes, looking to the hands that lay in her lap.

_Oh my darling Nik, what has happened to you?_

"Why do you defend her so?" Klaus asked, grabbing her roughly by the chin, forcing her to look up at him. "Is it because you have made the mistake she has? Is there another, _my love_? Do you betray me as well? Do you also trust another over me?" His voice slowly gained volume until his yelling turned into a loud, frightening roar.

"N-No." Caroline whispered, tears gathering in her eyes. She had never seen Klaus this angry; they had spent more than a century together and he had never treated her as such before. "Of course not, my love, my lord." She said, her voice shaking.

His hand started gripping her throat, tighter and tighter, as his eyes grew dark, angry. It was almost as if he were elsewhere, his mind wandering off into it's black recesses. Caroline's own hands flew up to his, trying to get herself free, but finding him stronger than her.

_Why is he _doing_ this to me?_

"Klaus!" She struggled, the tears now running down her face as her heart ached inside her painfully. "Please! You're _hurting_ me!" She felt the panic rise when he didn't let go. Would he really do it? End her? _Could _he do it?

She peered into his eyes, finding them to be far off, distant, as if he were not truly there.

"Nik?" She choked out.

It seemed that this name woke him up as he suddenly released her, causing her to fall forward into him, her hands clutching her crushed throat. She knew she wouldn't have been able to die from his actions, but it still _hurt_. This realization made Caroline fly back away from him until she sat against the backboard of the bed, tears still running down her face. She was so confused and _angry_. _How could treat me this way?_

Yet despite this, she was also extremely worried.

She stared at Klaus as he continued to stand at the end of the bad, staring in horror at his blood-covered hands. His face, usually a mask, had not been so open and vulnerable since his human days. Caroline immediately noticed the guilt in him, and the utter shock.

"What have I-?" He whispered, brokenly. He suddenly lifted his head so that his burning gaze met hers. "Caroline, my love, I meant not to-" He lifted his hand towards her causing her to visibly flinch. Klaus froze in the spot, heartbroken expression flicking across his face.

Everything was quiet for a moment as they continued to gaze at each other. His eyes conveyed deep sadness and regret, whilst Caroline knew her own were looking at him distrustfully. She turned away from him, bringing her knees up to her chest and hiding her face in them.

And then he said the words that Caroline thought she would never hear from him.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry, my love." The words were said quietly, almost a whisper. It was a simple statement but to Caroline it was so much more than that. Ever since he had gained his immortal life, Klaus had never apologized for anything. He had regrets, of course, but his prideful ways never allowed him to admit them. Yet here he was.

_Apologizing._

The next thing she knew, he appeared at her side of the bed, on his knees, while one of his hands gently clasped one of her own. She glanced carefully at the face that was more familiar than her own and was shocked once more. _His eyes are watering_, she thought in wonder.

"I do not know what I was thinking, my love." He said. "I-I _saw_ things, things that have not come to pass and there was anger, only anger." He was almost rambling now, as he looked to her for understanding. Desperate to undo what he had done. He could not lose her to his folly. "There is no excuse, I have _harmed _you, I know. But please, I ask you to find it in your heart to forgive me." His eyes never left hers, his grip on her hand frantically tight. "I vow to you now that I will hurt ever again, not when it is within my power."

He continued to speak hurriedly, his own panic not allowing him to see the softening in Caroline's face. Even if he had not apologized, she would have forgiven him. She could never be parted from him, after all.

This was Nik, _her _Nik. Even when he was Klaus, a part of him would always be hers. Together, they were by no means perfect. They fought and argued, but despite it all, they always returned to each other for they made each other _stronger_. Nike had always challenged her, forced her to try harder, and she had always done the same with him. So they _were_ together. For better or worse.

Caroline moved quietly towards Klaus, until she faced him. She stood; leaving him leaning against the bed, face in the mattress as he continued to speak out his regrets. She let go of his hand for a slight moment, before gently gripping him by the shoulders, crouching down so they could meet face to face. He took his head off the bed so he could watch her. She raised a hand to stroke his cheek, doing her best to calm his panicked shaking.

"Sh, my love." She whispered. "You are already forgiven. You will _always_ be forgiven." She assured him. She smiled at the relieved light in his eyes. Klaus suddenly gripped the hand on his cheek with his own and leaned forward to press a fervent kiss to her lips.

Caroline did not hesitate to kiss him back.

When she was finally released from his lips, it was only so he could pull her forward into an embrace. Caroline soon found herself seated in Nik's lap, his face buried in her neck as his breathing returned to normal. She, in return, leant her cheek on the side of his head, her hand running through his hair comfortingly.

She was unsure of how long they sat there. But when she heard Nik's whispered words, she knew they were going to be all right.

"Thank you."

Caroline simply smiled and pressed a loving kiss in his hair.

He would always be hers and she would always be his.

* * *

As it turned out, things were not all right until 52 years, 4 months and 9 days had passed. The killing of the five had left Klaus scarred, visions and hallucinations haunting him, _torturing_ him, every moment.

Caroline stuck by for all of it.

Many times did his family think there was simply nothing that could be done, many time were they tempted to give up. Caroline never thought of it for a second, because, even in his state, even when he did not recognize who they all were or where he was, he never harmed her again.

Klaus kept his vow to her and Caroline knew that his soul was still there, locked within the dark corners of his mind.

He was still hers.

So when the day came when the curse was finally, _miraculously_, broken, Caroline was there to welcome him back.

Yet, even when he was finally released from his terrible hallucinations, Klaus remained scarred. He was even less of the Nik he had once been.

He grew darker, much darker.

Caroline loved him still.

Just as he loved her.

* * *

_England, 15__th__ Century_

Caroline herself grew darker over the centuries, her soul becoming tainted with blood. Although she was not often cruel and never truly wished for the death of others, she did not grieve over every kill made by Klaus, or even herself, as she once did. In her aged eyes, killing was simply, at times, a necessity.

She was never one for prolonged torture, however. She went for the quick and clean kills, simple; the art of the whole matter was more Klaus' forte.

Despite all of these facts, there was one person she would love to see destroyed and this was Katerina Petrova. Even just her name brought a bitter taste to Caroline's mouth.

The little human doppelgänger.

Was it not enough that she had had to endure Tatia? Niklaus and Elijah had been sick with love for her, even though the rest of the village knew she was nothing more than a strumpet with a pretty face.

And yet the brothers had loved her. Despite the fact that now Nik insisted that he had never truly loved another before herself, Caroline could not help but to doubt. If Mikael hadn't killed Tatia for the completion of the spell, would Klaus, her love, have turned the girl instead?

Would he have forgotten about Caroline as he once did?

When they were human they had been best of friends, it was true, but nothing more. Even then, Caroline had wanted more with him, she had both loved him with all her human heart and then with all her vampire one. But, as humans, she had been forced to hide her love from him, for he had denied it.

He had denied it in favor of _Tatia._

It was an old wound for Caroline, but one that was festering as she looked upon Klaus courting this new Tatia, this Katerina. Oh, she knew why he did it, but she couldn't stop the anger and jealousy that burned through her. That damned curse!

Whilst little Katerina Petrova was given free reign of the grounds, Caroline had to live in secret; after all, Lord Niklaus Mikaelson could not appear to be anything but _honorable_ if he wanted to convince the Petrova girl to stay close. So, in this place, Caroline did not exist to the outside world and it would stay that way until Klaus had all the pieces to finally break the curse.

Caroline had been tempted to simply make her presence known to the girl, scare her off. Another part of her just wanted to suck her dry.

But, of course, Caroline did neither. She wouldn't jeopardize Klaus' plans like that, not after the 500 years he waited for this moment. And, even with Caroline's bad feelings towards the girl, she knew it was not truly her fault for being put in this position. She was human, naïve and inexperienced; who was she to know that a man, or vampire, of Klaus' stature would never even look at a banished young girl such as she?

Still, when she heard that said vampire escorted Katerina about the manor as if he really _were_ courting her, the anger in Caroline rose to incomprehensible levels.

She absolutely _hated_ this.

Which led to why she was currently pacing across the floor of their bedroom. The sun had long set and Klaus had still not returned from his outing with the girl. Why won't he just let Elijah do the courting? The girl would just as pleased, wouldn't she? And Elijah seems to be genuine in his affections whereas Klaus...

Unless he too is more affected by this Katerina than he has admitted... No, Caroline her head in derision, what was she thinking? Klaus would never do such a thing, would he?

Caroline sighed before sitting down heavily in the armchair that stood opposite the fire. Despite the fact that temperature no longer affected her, Caroline let the heat calm her as she watched the almost peaceful flicker of the flame. As the fire died down and the comforting heat receded, she stood to rekindle it, taking one of the logs near the dwindling fire and placing it in the flame. She watched as the licks of red, orange, and yellow grew stronger, greedily burning through the wood.

"Haven't we servants for that, my love?" Came a deep, familiar voice from behind her. Though his entry was sudden, Caroline had long grown accustomed to the speed of vampires and did not let Klaus' abrupt appearance startle her.

"Indeed." She replied, not turning to face the object of her current jealously. "I wanted to do it myself, however... It reminds me of what life used to be like." Caroline could see it before her as if it had only happened a few hours before, her human life. She could see herself as a young girl, spending the day with Rebekah and meeting Nik for the first time. She saw her and Nik, running through the forest, playing a childish game of tag.

Those days were long gone now.

"Ah, so it reminds you of the annoyances we had had to contend with." Nik's voice was scornful, as if the old days were the bane of his existence. Caroline supposed he didn't remember their games as well as she did.

"No." She said, turning her head to meet his eyes. "It reminds me of how simple it all was."

To this, Klaus had no reply. Instead, he changed the subject as he approached her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back into him. He laid a kiss to her throat, causing Caroline to shiver in pleasure despite her current anger at the man.

"I have missed you today, my love." He whispered lowly into her ear. Caroline considered simply forgetting her anger as he continued kissing her throat, the tips of his canines grazing her skin sensually. His thumb began to stroke her hip tantalizingly before his hand moved lower... lower...

"Well perhaps you would not miss me so if you stopped spending so much with that bloody Petrova girl." Caroline burst out before Klaus and his wandering hands could distract her any more. Her words immediately made him freeze behind her. She was quick to unlock is arms from around her waist before stepping away from him. She continued to watch the fire, tired of it all.

"You know why I must." Klaus said under his breath, staring intensely at her.

"No." She replied, her voice rising. "I do _not_ know. I do not understand. I know you need the girl but why not just let someone else do the courting. Elijah, perhaps?" She glared at him, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Or better yet, why not just keep her chained up in a dungeon?" She muttered, looking back to the fire.

"Ah." Klaus looked surprisingly smug as he began to approach her once more. "I see now what this is; _you_, my dear, are _jealous._"

"That-That's not-" Caroline sputtered, knowing there was not possible way for her to hide the truth from him. _Damn him for knowing him so well_. He now stood directly in front of her and made to touch her upper arm. Caroline shifted so she was out of his reach. This did not deter him, however, and he simply came closer until his hand had a surprisingly gentle grip on her upper arm. He stroked her skin softly, trailing his fingertips down her arm until he took her hand, pulling it away from where it was crossed across her chest.

His eyes were burning into hers as he lifted her hand to his mouth and placed a kiss to her palm.

"Now, now, love." He whispered. "There really is no need to be jealous." Suddenly he pulled her flush to his chest causing Caroline to let out a surprised gasp. It made Klaus smirk to think that she was still so affected by him, just as he was so enthralled by her. Their linked hands were crushed between their chests.

"I'm _not_ jealous." Caroline whispered distractedly, too focused on the way that Nik was staring at her. There was such passion, such _love_, in his eyes.

"Of course you are not, my love." He replied with an amused chuckle, eyebrow raised.

"Well, the girl shouldn't be near you." The blonde retorted, placing her other hand at the back of his neck, pulling him down so they stood forehead-to-forehead. "You are _mine_." She said viciously, her breath mingling with his.

"My, my, aren't we possessive?" Klaus smirked, his arm encircled around her waist, loving it when Caroline's fierce side came out. He tilted his head a little closer to her lips.

"I'm serious, Nik." Caroline said, trying to get her point across. She didn't want Katerina to be in _their_ home anymore. Still, she found she could not keep a clear head when Klaus continued to watch with that special look he reserved solely for her, his lips getting closer and closer.

"She'll be gone soon enough, sweetheart, just as soon as we find a suitable wolf and vampire. Then you'll not have to worry about it again, after all, it is her sacrifice that allows the breaking of the curse." He stated, the truth ringing in his words; Caroline could always tell when he was lying, not that he ever tried to lie to _her_ anymore.

"And, after that, we will stop all of this nonsense about nobility and humans and curses?" She asked him, hopefully. Caroline had been longing for the day when Klaus finally met his goals because, she knew, the day after that was when they're life together would truly begin. There wouldn't be any worrying about such mundane things anymore. It would just be the two of them and maybe the rest of the Mikaelson family.

"Of course." Klaus replied, his voice gruff with what Caroline knew to be _want_.

"Do I have your word?" Caroline asked, keeping him at bay for a few seconds longer. His gaze turned curious, as if wondering what she was thinking; she gave him no indication.

Finally, after a few moments, Klaus replied.

"You have it." He said, completely serious. Then he cracked another smirk. "Now, my love, I think that's enough conversation for now." Caroline was about to retort indignantly when she was cut off by Klaus' lips covering her own.

Suffice to say they talked naught of Katerina anymore that night. In fact there were only two more words spoken that night.

"Mine." He whispered, echoing her own words.

"Yours."

* * *

_Chicago, 20__th__ Century_

The years took their toll on Caroline, doing their worst to both her and Nik. That fateful night all those centuries ago did not bring the end to their troubles as Caroline had naively hoped. Instead, both of their dreams were crushed when Katerina Petrova selfishly ran off. Klaus' hopes of breaking the curse and Caroline's at a peaceful life had ended.

And as all the long years passed, they both grew more and more vicious, cynical as life kept battering at them.

But what were they to do? They were immortal, he more so than she. Yes, the thought of ending her life had passed through her mind before but she had _never_ truly considered it.

He would be left alone if she did such a thing and Caroline could never let that happen. He _could_ not die, so she decided that she _would_ not.

And so they still lived their pseudo-life and they were still together, constant companions.

Only, it still bothered Caroline that Klaus and his family had been broken apart on so many levels, never to reconcile. Now it was just them and Rebekah, the only other Mikaelson that had stuck by them. Caroline was eternally to the Original sister who, despite her numerous years, still managed to believe things that she and Klaus thought long dead. Things like hope and honor.

Caroline considered Rebekah to be her sister and together they made a killer duo, no pun intended.

But there was one thing that Caroline always worried about; ever since Rebekah and Alexander's relationship had ended so bloodily all those years ago, the girl had a string of bad relationships. _She loves too easily_, Klaus would say.

So, when Stefan Salvatore came into their lives, Caroline felt truly relieved. He was a _ripper,_ true, but Rebekah caught his eye and she knew that it was not the two of _them_ that made the killer duo. He was also a good friend to both her and Klaus, though more so to Klaus.

It had been so long since Klaus had had a brother, and his renewed energy made Caroline smile wider than she had in centuries.

At this moment, Caroline was watching Stefan and Rebekah dancing closely, a proud grin on her face. Nik was seated next to her, an arm on the backrest behind her. She felt his own eyes watching her, burning into her.

"You seem happy, my love." Klaus said lowly, speaking only to her, only for her.

"I am, Nik." She turned to him with a soft smile, before glancing back to all the dancing going on. She only snapped out of her reverie when a hand came suddenly waving in front of her eyes, a silent invitation. She did not hesitate to take Nik's hand into her own and he pulled her gently to the dance floor, twirling her once before settling her into his embrace.

Caroline felt everything else fade away as they connected eyes, blue-to-blue. The music floated around them softly, the jazz tones new and exciting. They swayed in what she knew must be a graceful sort of manner. They were close enough that they began breathing in synchronization.

Then Caroline did something she did not often do, and when she did, she did so only with him. She entered his mind. He felt her immediately, raising an eyebrow but ultimately letting her in.

In his mind, she saw them dancing in the middle of what she recognized to be the parlor of their first house together, the one they got right after they first turned and admitted their feelings for each other.

_Do you remember this? _Came his floating whisper.

_Of course… _Her own voice was ethereal, the shadow of a thought.

_Now you know what I was thinking… Is that why you came here?_

_Not exactly…_

_Then why?_

_I just wanted to tell you something… _In the real world, Caroline smiled, leaning forward so her forehead touched his. His eyes looked curiously down at her, though they that far away look in them, the same one she was sure she had.

_And what is that? _

_I love you._

Silence. Then his mind turned to a bright, shining happiness. It was beautiful to behold and for a moment Caroline was sad that no one else would ever see it; he would never allow them to.

But then his own whispered thought came to her and Caroline let go of her sadness.

_As I love you._

Caroline released his mind from her hold and buckled unsteadily as her mind went back to its own body.

She wasn't worried, though.

Klaus was there.

Always.

* * *

_Mystic Falls, 21__st__ Century_

Caroline smirked as she walked in the Mystic Grill, trying her best not to roll her eyes at the immediate male attention she was receiving. There was only one pair of eyes that she wanted on her tonight, and the owner was currently sitting at the bar.

Her stiletto boots clicked as she strode to the bar, her dark skinny jeans showing off her long legs. Once she reached his side, she took of her black leather jacket and put it on the bar top, before sitting beside him.

"Found you, Nik." Caroline said, leaning towards him.

"So you did." Klaus replied, turning to face her and giving her an appreciative glance. "I was wondering how long it would take you, love." He pulled her abruptly forward to give her a searing kiss, welcoming her back.

It had been a few weeks since they had been separated. Klaus had gone off on his own for a while, ever since he had heard of the existence of another doppelgänger. Caroline had wanted to go with him, but Klaus told her he wanted to confirm the girl's identity first, before they did anything. So she had stayed reluctantly in England, waiting for his call. When he broke the news to her that the doppelgänger was indeed the real thing and that she was in _Mystic Falls _of all places, Caroline could barely believe.

Maybe their hopes would actually come true.

She left as quickly as she could, eager to see Nik and even their childhood home; how things had changed…

It seemed like a small eternity when they finally pulled apart.

"Missed me, have you?" Caroline asked, coyly.

"More than you know." Klaus' voice was deep, his hand placed on her thigh as he stared at her with those blue eyes that were so familiar to her. She just smirked back and tossed her hair over her shoulder, laughing before she leaned into him. He chuckled once in return, his eyes shining in a way that they hadn't in years.

Caroline knew what it was. It was the absolute knowledge that this time he would not fail. This time, everything would go according to plan.

* * *

Later that night Caroline found herself watching over the sacrifices as Greta began the preparations for the spell that would finally free her love. She stared at the three women, each in their respective circles of fire. When the doppelgänger dared to glance up at her, she only received a fiery glare in return.

The girl looked too damn much like Katerina and Tatia.

And then Klaus arrived and the ritual really began. Caroline knew all the steps by heart but to watch it happening was entirely different matter. She watched, impassive, as Nik took out the wolf, ripping out her heart. A tiny part of her shrunk away from it but the larger part simply watched with pride.

This was Klaus. Bloodthirsty. Powerful. _Hers_.

When Stefan interrupted the curse, Caroline tried not to run up to her old friend. It was difficult, but Klaus had took his memory from him for a reason. She barely managed not to flinch when Klaus suddenly staked him through the chest.

The vampire came next. And then the doppelgänger.

Caroline could immediately feel it; the magic in the air. It was dark, thick and it meant that Klaus was finally, _finally _free. She watched his face, looking in amazement as his eyes shifted from their usual blue to a burning gold. He smirked at her once in triumph before his body began to morph.

He was truly going to turn, it was what he, _they_, had awaited for a millennium.

Only, then came a new magic and this one began oppressing Nik once more.

"No!" Caroline screamed, angry as she saw the witch responsible enter the clearing, chanting loudly. She blurred to her with a speed gained by over 1000 years of living. The witch, however, was more powerful then she had thought and the blonde vampire soon found herself flying back, painful waves of magic shaking through her being, stinging their way through her.

When she heard Nik's pained shouts, Caroline struggled as hard as she could trying to escape. _No, no, no, no…._ It was when she heard Elijah's voice that it occurred to her that today might actually be her last day on earth.

This could be the end.

Caroline couldn't imagine it.

She found her eyes searching for the one person who had been there through it all. She would not depart this world without seeing him one last time, without saying goodbye. Sure enough, she found him laying across from her, Elijah approaching him. Only, he wasn't looking at his brother but rather at her.

Their eyes met and Caroline knew then that Klaus would not go down that easily. Sure enough, he managed to convince Elijah to keep them alive.

It was only when she felt Klaus' arm go around her that she felt safe, _whole_, again.

* * *

Weeks later and Caroline's original happiness at breaking the curse was slowly beginning to fade…

Klaus had gotten his goal? What about hers?

She just wanted peace but Nik, he kept on talking about more hybrids, obsessing over it. Caroline didn't understand it.

Wasn't she enough?

Caroline just wished for her old Nik back. But it would never happen.

Now there was only Klaus.

Caroline still stayed. There was nowhere else. There was no one else.

It was just him.

Just as it always had been.

Just as it always would be.

* * *

When it seemed his death could come again by ways of an immortal hunter named Alaric, Caroline didn't hesitate to jump in front of the stake. It drove through her heart, taking her away.

She did it for him.

It was always him.

What Caroline didn't realize was that it was only _then_ that Nik truly died.

Now there was only the empty shell of Klaus left because his heart, as always, stayed with her.

They both met their end that day.

Together.

**Well, that's it. I hope you liked it!**

**There were things that some of you might notice had parallels to TVD and other stories; for example, the whole going into someone's mind thing has only been done in a very minor way in the show and I wanted to expand a bit on it. I took my inspiration for kind of from LJ Smith's Night World series. **

**Anyways, thank you so much reading and let me know what you thought!**

**RW**


End file.
